creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Industrial Fence
Basic Information The Industrial Fence looks like it's made of light-grey metal with two rusty red-brown bar holders on each side. Fences are functional construction-elements that will not only look nice around your garden, but will also keep out all Creatures since these cannot climb nor jump over a fence in Creativerse, even if the fence is only 1 block in height - on condition that the fence is built up and closed all around properly. How to obtain The Industrial Fence is part of the Industrial Super Bundle that was launched during update R44 in June 2017, and can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying the Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. Already crafted Industrial Fences cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any Treasure Chests. They can be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Obtaining already crafted Industrial Fences this way will not unlock their crafting recipe though. How to unlock the crafting recipe Buying the Industrial Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this item to the Crafting Menu, where it will keep being available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. The crafting recipe for Industrial Fences can then be found in the Furniture section in your crafting menu. How to craft To craft 8 Industrial Fences at a time, you will need: * 2 Iron Rods made from an Iron Bar in a Processor. Iron Ore can be extracted from Nodes on the Stalactite layer or can be found in Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chest * 1 Obsidian Rod made from an Obsidian (Bar) in a Processor * 1x Melted Wax made from Beeswax in a Forge or found in Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chest, or obtainable from Keepas of any kind How to use Industrial Fences can be placed into the game world for building purposes. Similar to Iron Bars, when only one Industrial Fence is placed on the ground, it will look like a simple short post, and if you stack these, you can create long poles (or lamp posts by adding lamps of any kind on top, etc.). Placing two or more Fences next to each other will automatically cause them to connect, also crosswise, but not diagonally (not crossing over more blocks than where they have been placed). When blocks or solid objects like gates are (placed) right next to a Industrial Fence, the fence will connect to that by enlarging itself horizontally with two struts. Since update R46 in September 2017, Fences will only connect to flat surfaces next to them, but not to uneven surfaces. Wicket Gates will not extend themselves to link with Industrial Fences, only the other way round. Industrial Fences can fill holes the ground, in walls or ceilings in the same way and will look like crossed bars. Fences will also auto-connect to different looking Fences. However, Industrial Fences don't fit well to any other type of Fence, like Wood Fences or Iron Fences for example. Since update R44 in June 2017, Fences can now be fully rotated by pressing and holding R and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. Fencing in or keeping out Creatures Industrial Fences are designed to cage in or keep off Creatures and Pets, because these cannot climb on or over Fences (nor wicket gates) that are merely 1 block in height. However, breaches in the enclosure can be created by altitude differences; for example if you place blocks or liquids directly next to fences which will allow creatures to use it as a step and climb on top of the fence. You also should not "recess" the fence into the ground. Breaches of another kind can be caused by placing items (like torches) directly on the top of Industrial Fences. If you place a solid object or block onto a Fence, then Creatures might be able to jump on the object/block if the total height difference is only 2 blocks or less. Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Fences Category:Store Category:Industrial